victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Thomas lll
Leon G. Thomas III is an American actor and singer, known for his performances in the Broadway productions, The Lion King, Caroline, or Change, and The Color Purple. He was born on August 1st, 1993, making him 19 years old. He appeared in the film August Rush as Arthur performing the song "La Bamba" and was the singing voice for Tyrone in The Backyardigans. Thomas has also guest starred on Jack's Big Music Show and Just Jordan. He also appeared as "Harper" in the episode "iCarly Saves TV", where he displayed his musical talents. He was featured on "The Naked Brothers Band Christmas Special". He has a YouTube channel called leonthomasmusic. He posts videos of songs he wrote, including "I Wish", "I Like That Girl", "So Sick", "Slo Jam" and "Start With Me". Leon's song "Dream" plays in the episode of Zoey 101 titled "Michael Loves Lisa", when Michael is trying to impress Lisa. He is a main character on Victorious, playing André Harris, which premiered on Nickelodeon on March 27, 2010. He guest starred on the Nickelodeon show, True Jackson VP. He (along with all the Victorious cast) appeared in iCarly and Victorious crossover, iParty With Victorious. On July 21, 2011, he threw out the first pitch and sang "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" at a Mets baseball game. He has a solo album in the works, as confirmed on his Twitter. His first single, "All I Want" (a Chritmas song collaboration with rapper Roshon Fegan) dropped on December 20, 2011. He has revealed via Twitter that he will be the singing voice of an (undisclosed) new animated character on Nickelodeon. Leon and "Victorious" co-star, Daniella Monet are dating, according to Daniella's Formspring. However, many fans do not believe this. Trivia *He can play five instruments, but his favorite is the guitar. *In one of the videos Dan Schneider posted on his YouTube page, most of the Victorious cast declared that he would be the first cast member to get eaten if they were all stuck on a deserted island and had to choose one of the regular cast to eat. * He says that if he had to have a job that wasn't performance-related, it would probably be something in real estate. *His favorite animal is the lion (interestingly enough, he performed on Broadway in "The Lion King" as a child). *He likes to watch True Blood. *His favorite color is green. *He has a younger sister named Jayla. *He just got his license or is in the middle of getting his license as on twitter he stated,"Just drove to Urban Outfitters... My mom almost had like 4 heart attacks sitting in the passenger seat... She thinks I'm a lil' reckless lol." *One of his favorite actors is William Shatner. *His dad works at Nelson Mandela High School. Twitter Feed From Leon Thomas' Twitter: Photo Gallery Click here to see Leon's gallery! External Links *Leon Thomas - IMDb *Leon Thomas - Twitter *Leon Thomas Fanmail Addresses Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon